


Miss Missing You

by bookgirlofnarnia



Series: The Calendar 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookgirlofnarnia/pseuds/bookgirlofnarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Gabriel's death, Sam realizes his feelings for the Archangel- turned- Trickster.</p>
<p>Somewhat based of the FOB song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Missing You

Sam and Dean Winchester stand in front of the impala watching something on a laptop, Gabriel comes into the screen and all Sam hears is "Sam, Dean, you're probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well, if you're watching this, I'm dead" before he tuned everything else out. He'd desperately hoped that Gabriel would win the fight against his older brother. Not just cause it would mean that Sam would have to be Lucifer's vessel anymore, but because then that would mean that Gabe would've walked away unharmed.

Sam's thoughts suddenly took a turn towards ways they could have prevented the golden haired, whiskey eyed archangel's death. He could've insisted that the angel come with them, he could have ran back in to help him by distracting Lucifer, or at least gotten him to leave a clone to fight, but it had never occurred to him that his own brother would want to get to Sam enough that he would kill his little brother to get him. Sam's mind is going a million miles a minute, racing from place to place, because he then, remembers the way Gabriel had acted way back when they first met him, the, what they'd thought at the time, janitor seemed to have constantly been flirting with Sam.

Now that he thinks about it Sam notices that every time they've had a run in with the being he always seems to be focused on Sam.. And that even though Gabe had acted as though he was protecting Kali when he showed up help them escape Lucifer he kept checking to be sure that Sam was ok, and out of harms way. 

Sam slowly realizes why Gabriel's death was effecting him so bad, he had started to come to love the small being that was all sass, sarcasm, and pranks, so when Sam's focus returns to the laptop screen and he sees Gabriel on top of the (hopefully fake) girl he turns away with a disgusted look on his face.  
"Sam... Sammy?... Sam!" Dean yells as he snaps his fingers in Sam's face, trying to get Sam to focus on him. "What, Dean?" Sam asks, his tone portraying some sadness. "You alright? You kinda zoned out there for a minute." Dean asked confused and concerned about the sadness in Sam's tone."I'm fine." Sam lies, because if he told Dean that he may have had feelings for Gabriel, he would receive endless joking and tormenting. Sam hopes that Gabe's just trying to throw everyone off his sent. * I mean this is Gabriel, he's a master at being dead while not actually being dead. And if that's the case then maybe he'll just play dead long enough for the god squad to actually believe it.* Dean just shrugs and climbs in to the car, Sam does the same after grabbing his laptop from the top of the car. 

Later that night Sam lays in bed thinking of how things could turned out of he'd realized his feelings sooner. Maybe he would of been able get out of the life, just him and Gabe hidden from all the monsters in the world... He slips into unconsciousness with visions of a life with Gabe dancing in his head and a quick prayer to the angel begging him to not be dead on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> First Sabriel fic, don't judge too harshly. Comments and kudos appreciated.


End file.
